1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of handling and storage systems for marine seismic data acquisition cables, and methods of deploying seismic cables and other equipment using same. More specifically, the invention relates to containerized, compact, portable or semi-portable seismic cable handling and storage systems.
2. Related Art
Currently used handling systems for seismic cables are large and expensive constructions mounted on a purpose built vessel. The systems have little flexibility and are designed to fit the purpose of a particular vessel. If the system is to be moved from one area to another, the vessel must move also, or if the system must be moved to another vessel, rebuilding is needed both of vessel and the handling system. This is a time-consuming exercise as well as an expensive operation. While there have been efforts to move away from purpose built vessels toward modular seismic cable handling systems contained in knockdown intermodal freight containers, further improvement and flexibility in design is required. Today's methodology is very inefficient in handling marine seismic equipment, especially in shallow water.
In many seismic operations, and in particular for ocean bottom seismic operations (including those employing two-component and four-component seabed seismic sensors) vessels are rigged to conduct a specific job or survey. In such case it would be better to have a compact system that is easily rigged and would fit on a vessel of opportunity rather on a purpose built ship. With vessel of opportunity we mean (but are not limited to) supply vessel, ferries and/or barge. In other cases for instance like in the Caspian Sea, not all vessels are able to get in and hence access the area. In such cases a compact, cargo transportable system is needed.
Alternate handling systems for seismic cables and methods that would not depend on purpose built vessels would be beneficial. The systems and methods of the present invention address the above problems.